JonTronShow
Jonathan Aryan Jafari (born: ), better known online as JonTron, is an American YouTuber, commentator, comedian, and video game reviewer known for his reviews of retro, odd, or bad video games and movies. He reviews video games, movies, and television shows of varying genres in a retrospective and comedic manner in his YouTube web seried JonTron. Jafari was co-creator and former co-host of the Let's Play web series, GameGrumps'' before his departure on June 25, 2013, and co-created the video game entertainment website NormalBoots. As of July 2018, Jafari has over 4.3 million subscribers and over 606 million views on his YouTube channel, '''JonTronShow'. Career Before Jon started his channel in 2010, he started a vlogging channel in 2006 that went inactive in 2007; to this day, the channel has still not been identified. Later, Jon created the JonTron channel on August 31, 2010 with his 2-part review of Daikatana, usually posting videos on YouTube and/or Normalboots.com. Since then, his videos have been refined, as well as an upgraded in production values. On July 18, 2012, he and Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson started a new shared gameplay channel named Game Grumps. However, after about a year of working on the channel, he eventually quit to return to his own YouTube channel, and was replaced by Danny "Sexbang" Avidan as Arin's co-host. In March 2017, Jon had a livestream debate on twitch with another YouTuber, Destiny. Before the debate Jon had been expressing his views on the current political climate on twitter, when Destiny invited him to the stream. Jon was very strong and open about his views leading to him getting a lot of hate as many people did not agree with him. He lost a lot of sponsors as well as posted two (but now deleted) videos. One was his response to the whole incident while the other was a Q&A. In the Q&A, Jon mentioned that he would be taking a break for a few months. As of August 26th, he has returned to uploading videos. Jafari played Banjo-Kazooie in June 2014 on a Twitch stream to collect donations for Teach For America's GoFundMe campaign. Jafari stated that if the $25,000 proposed goal was hit, he would reprise a cover of Katy Perry's song "Firework" originally recorded for his 2011 review of DinoCity. The full version of the cover was uploaded to Jafari's YouTube channel on February 14, 2016. Jacques Jacques is the name of Jon's robotic bird (Green-cheeked conure) who assists Jon in filming his videos or, in most cases, criticizes Jon. He spent a brief period of time fighting in a war of unknown origins. Jacques, being a cybernetic bird, is equipped with lasers in his eyes, a teleporter, and the ability to morph into a falcon; he also has the ability to reconstruct himself after an accidental death occurs, whether by a self-given paradox or his lasers being reflected back at him by Jon over a copy of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, which is a horrendous game in Jon's point of view. Malkovich Malkovich's relation to Jon is unknown, and not much is known about him in general, although he seems to be of Slavic origins based on his "accent". However, he has starred in both of his public access television show, which Jon had displayed on his main channel. In Malkovich's Gaming Game Show, it is revealed that Jon had been impersonating Malkovich to keep him protected while he was in stasis in the Himalayas. He is also revealed to somehow be the key to the human race's victory in the war with the Randors. Game Grumps In mid-2012, Jon and his friend Arin Hanson started a joint gameplay channel where they played games that were typically less than par. This was inspired by "Continue?", another show on Normalboots.com. This channel was widely loved by both fans of Jon's original channel and Arin's animation channel, Egoraptor. Jon's run on Game Grumps lasted almost a year until, in June 2013, he left Game Grumps at the request of his fans to continue work on his original channel. Soon after he left, he was replaced by Danny Sexbang, one of the members of YouTube channel NinjaSexParty, who currently works as Arin's cogamer, and a part of the Steam Train, another group on the channel consisting of Danny, Ross "RubberRoss" O'Donovan, and occasionally by Arin himself. Whether he will return to work with the guys again is unknown. NormalBoots NormalBoots was created in late 2010 by Jafari and Austin "PeanutButterGamer" Hargrave to act as a hub where Jafari and Hargrave could post content and receive advertisement revenue. Soon after its creation, NormalBoots added DidYouKnowGaming? , The Completionist , Indie Games Searchlight, and Continue? to its roster of shows. The site was closed down in 2012, as Google's AdSense program offered better revenue options for the content creators. NormalBoots was relaunched on January 24, 2014, with the addition of other video game-focused channels ProJared and Satchbag's'' 'Goods''. It was announced on May 18, 2017 that Jafari would no longer be an active part of the group, but still remain as a founding member. Personality Jon is known for his quirky personality, never really taking anything seriously until the situation calls for it. He's also known to have a bit of a temper, usually shown when playing any anger-inducing games. List of episodes * Daikatana Review (Part 1 & Part 2) * Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness Review (Part 1 & Part 2) * [https://youtu.be/JCV7wXqUOro Top 10 Mario Party Minigames] * Top 10 Boss Battles * [https://youtu.be/blyeQxe1D48 Joe & Mac Retrospective] * Final Hallway XIII * [https://youtu.be/NwNsrmcsBCM DinoCity BRO!!!] * Top 5 Things That Ruin A Game's Immersion (w/ The Game Station) * Apples and Grapes * Malkovich's Gaming Guilty Pleasures * Mighty Maxed Out * Top 10 Video Game Commercials * [https://youtu.be/8LPQ6nT4UpA Starfox Adventures: Stairfax Temperatures] * Malkovich's Gaming Game Show * [https://youtu.be/ahFdNB2X7H8 Monster Bash Starrin' Johnny Dash] * [https://youtu.be/nohsA4R_1HU Aquaman: Battle For Atlantis] * [https://youtu.be/4XDVo6CrgW0 Home Improvement] * [https://youtu.be/8-hB4KZ_RcQ Monster Party] * [https://youtu.be/FTAlr5raV2U Bubsy Collection] * [https://youtu.be/AxnQ_YJmOBg Charlie's Angels for Gamecube] * [https://youtu.be/Ida4D2J_riM How To Play Counter Strike: Global Offensive] * [https://youtu.be/9J5mkoCiuzs Star Wars Kinect] * [https://youtu.be/TH8TwNqIOfs MORE LIKE DIABLO PEE] * Top 10 Necessary Video Game Sequels * [https://youtu.be/l69BP1uhlMs Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts] * BIRDEMIC: The Best Worst Movie Ever * The Monkey Song * MY NEW CHANNEL: GameGrumps (Featuring Egoraptor) * Nightshade: The Claws of HEUGH * Continue? & JonTron: Drunkstravaganza! (Part 1 & Part 2) * [https://youtu.be/_GOWxtGaAOk Space Ace!] * [https://youtu.be/hEhApoSekxE Hercules Games] * Goosebumps (Part 1 & Part 2) * DidYouKnowGaming Outtakes * JonTron at MAGFest 2014 + Terror * [https://youtu.be/PrUrQi3po8k Home Alone Games] * [https://youtu.be/-zJD9B0za9k Bootleg Pokémon Games] * [https://youtu.be/BGql8sKjJwA Foodfight!] * [https://youtu.be/MESTZyPTZME Conan the Barbarian] * [https://youtu.be/k_qFk9pKsAQ Diablo III: Reaper of Souls HC w/ JONTRON] * Takeshi's Challenge * CONKER IS TOTALLY BACK GUYS * California Games * [https://youtu.be/vi7d51Ce-Q0 How to Play Valiant Hearts] * [https://youtu.be/RRA2OrZTiwY Titenic] * Japanese Shoot 'Em Ups * Anti Drug Games * Official JonTron MERCH!! * [https://youtu.be/foXTsDKvRgc Clock Tower] * Are You Afraid of the Dark? (Part 1 & Part 2) * Plug and Play Consoles * A JonTron's Winter Tale * [https://youtu.be/6xtmUhWUFjA The Zoo Race] * [https://youtu.be/ml8gK3B3daE Barbie Games] * JonTron's StarCade: Episode 1 - Atari Games * JonTron's StarCade: Episode 2 - X-WING * Titenic: The JonSong (Ft. Schmoyoho) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpMS1qLkHFM JonTron's StarCade: Episode 3 - Star Wars Chess] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppADlze1Uk0 JonTron's StarCade: Episode 4 - Nintendo Star Wars] * Jon Spills the Beans * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8uEwLQAxc78 JonTron's StarCade: Episode 5 - The Phantom Menace Games] * JonTron's StarCade: Episode 6 - Yoda Stories * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_aRH4YRyRn4 JonTron's StarCade: Episode 7 - Star Wars Plug and Play] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghOKU8D-lMY Titanic: The Legend Goes On] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCgsfZWMzHs Star Wars Battlefront with Friends and Fans!!] * Food Games (Part 1 & Part 2) * JonTron's StarCade: Episode 8 - Everything Else! * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eL5gMWcl9FU JonTron's StarCade: Episode 9 - The Star Wars Holiday Special (FINALE)] * JonTron 2015 Q&A!! * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ktDBsEiVeac Guns of Icarus (REAL TUTORIAL!!) - Ft. JonTron] * FIREWORK FULL COVER (JONTRON OFFICIAL) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ICvRmN9A8RQ Jon Goes Primal (Far Cry Primal)] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_m76z5mgv5_A A Talking Cat!?!] * Counter Strike: The Durst Offensive (JonTron & H3H3) * THE BLIZZARD RANT * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsWlKOwqlD4 The Skateboard Kid] * Jon & Ethan Learn Kung Fu * Disney Bootlegs * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=subQrEPKytA Dark Dungeons] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2zAR8vbfIw Howling II: Your Sister Is a Werewolf] * Love Is Like Drugs - ft. Schmoyoho (Short Version) * The Weird World of PSAs * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJTDpiDH7b4 Christmas with the Kranks] * THE STATE OF THIS CHANNEL™ * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3J6f6ABLwP8 Vanilla Ice: Cool as Ice] * Waterproofing My Life with FLEX TAPE * TURDUCKEN CHEF * Weird Workout Videos * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5zTZRDdimY VR Troopers] * Flex Tape II: The Flexening * JonTron Charity Auction Livestream * Soulja Boy Makes A Video Game Console Trivia * Jafari was born and raised in Rancho Palos Verdes in Los Angeles County, California, and currently resides in Queens, New York City. * Jafari is of Iranian, Croatian and Hungarian descent. * In 2003, Jafari created a Newgrounds account named "BirdmanXZ6" where he posted 5 animations depicting anthropomorphic onions. In 2006, he created a YouTube channel under the same name. * Jafari was going to make a cameo in the game Yooka-Laylee by voicing a minor character, but his voicework was later dropped due to the debate incident. * Jafari is assumed to be a fan of the Philadelphia Flyers due to the fact he has merchandise bearing their logo in many of his videos. * Jafari has provided voice-over work for A Hat in Time, a video game by Gears for Breakfast. He also recorded voice work for Playtonic Games' Yooka-Laylee but the content was removed from the game in a day one patch in light of his controversial statements on race. * In an interview with Breitbart News, Jafari stated that he voted for Barack Obama both times and that he supported Bernie Sanders in the 2016 primaries, but has said that he doesn't identify as conservative or liberal, preferring instead to decide on a case-by-case basis. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Jon Jafari Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers